


Angry Birds

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angry Birds, Cell Phones, Christmas, Games, Gen, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn’t have a smart phone like Peter. His is more of a “burner phone”. So for Christmas after a year of working with the team, Peter gifts him with a phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Birds

**Author's Note:**

> my sister got a new phone, it’s a Samsung, and it’s got all kinds of cool features on it. I thought of Neal getting into a similar situation, and found the idea to amusing to ignore.

“You got me a phone? Peter, I’ve already got one!” Neal protested, even as he was admiring the new phone-it was sleek and shiny and looked like something a professional conman would have. He’d always wanted the most up-to-date technology, and Neal had the feeling that Peter had gotten him something close to the top of the line stuff. He hoped this hadn’t cost a lot. 

“Yes, that gets crappy reception at best,” Peter retorted. “Consider this a replacement of your last phone, due to you not getting reception when you needed it during a case.” He added, frowning at the thought or perhaps the memory. 

Neal was stunned, but pleased. 

“Peter-thanks,” Neal said earnestly, gaining a smile from both Peter and Elizabeth, even as Satchmo was playing with all the wrapping paper. 

“Of course, don’t think that with your new phone and excellent reception you can use it to play Angry Birds in the van when we’re supposed to be working on cases,” Peter threatened, and Neal frowned, 

“What’s Angry Birds?” 

Elizabeth laughed, as Peter sighed in exasperation and bent over towards Neal to begin explaining how the phone worked, and to show him exactly what had captured most of his agents and probies attention at the office these days.

~The End~


End file.
